galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackout War
The Blackout War''' '''is a conflict that started in 2176 AD when the Plevanio travelled from the Small Magellanic Cloud to the Large Magellanic Cloud to trace back the origin of the Mezourah who tried to attack them. When they discovered a Xzeron ship they opened fire and thus started the Blackout War. The Drahoni and the Humans of Palteono were automaticly dragged into the war due to their alliance with the Xzeron. In order to win the fight the combined forces searched for allies and found those in the form of the LMC-Alliance. One by one they had to convince the species in this alliance to aid in the war, at the end of 2173 they finally succeeded and began to make full preparations for the Plevanio assault. Spy drones had been keeping a close eye on the Plevanio warship inside the Large Magellanic Cloud which kept it's position, it simply orbited the same star where it met the Xzeron, waiting for a confrontation. At the end of 2175 the unified orces had built a large base containing several anti-space cannons and millions of soldiers to protect it, they lured the Plevanio warship in by sending some UAV-ships of which one retreated. Once arrived the fleets opened fire at the Plevanio warship, the cannons on the planet Meszhaak were not in range and the unified forces had to hold out. The Plevanio were aware of the plan and began sending forces to the planet, cruisers tried to take down as many dropships as possible but eventually had to give up as too many ships poured through. They landed right outside the base's artillery range and launched 2 (with the task of fully scouting the area and base) minor attacks and 3 major offenses (in an attempt to take out the base and cannons). The base's defenders took heavy casualties but were saved after a detachment of cruisers broke free from the battle to assist the forces planetside. The fleets took severe damage but eventually the cannons came into range and began opening fire at the Plevanio warship. The warship's shields were downed and the fleets concentrated their fire on the exact same spot the cannons had hit as it broke through it's hull and exposed the ship's core. Soon after the ship's core was destroyed and the entire warship went offline, it's hull weakened and many well-aimed shots later the ship exploded breaking into 5 pieces of which 3 exploded completaly leaving only small specks of molten steel behind. The LMC-Alliance had destroyed the Plevanio threat only to found out that not a minute later an enormous fleet pours out of FTL-Speed, this armada obliterated most of the fleets who immediatly retreated leaving the troops on Meszhaak behind, only 3 cruisers sent some dropships to pick up personnel but 2 of these were shot down before being able to escape into FTL. The leaders at Starwind ordered all their ships to break of the fleet and assist on the evacuation of their planets, they commandeered commercial and industrial ships to assist. 3 weeks after the failure of Operation Cold Blue Light the Plevanio began assaulting their homeworlds, despite being prepared for their arrival it still came at an unexpected time, they were swift and violent in taking down the defences and landed troops on the surface who sieged the metropolises. Millions died on the first day and billions were to follow them in the coming weeks, one by one the cities fell, one by one the planets were conquered. All the governments could do was provide shelter for the refugees in the Starwind and evacuate planets, but after the second month of the failing of Operation-CBL the Plevanio arrived at the Starwind. It was able to take down 13 ships before it's eventual destruction, during the fight millions were evacuated at the cost of many of the last warships. An army including divisions of all species led by the Drahoni and their Zephyr supersoldiers discovers an ancient warship at this time and uses it's advanced warpdrive to bring back the long-extinct Nedhraye, one by one they pour through the opened portal while the Plevanio flagship opens fire on them, 3 ships are lost before the Nedhraye destroyed the flagship. The Nedhraye armada, with it's advanced engines, was able to quickly defeat the Plevanio armadas and drive them out of the Magellanic Clouds into dark space. Notable Battles *Battle of Meszhaak *Siege of Starwind *Siege of Xenzhoan *Siege of Aerszonic Fiction *The Blackout War story arc Trivia Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri